1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic closing assembly, and more particularly relates to an automatic closing assembly for a sliding door that has an adjustable returning force to return an opened sliding door easily and smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a user must manually apply a force to open or close a sliding door. Therefore, to open or to close a sliding door is inconvenient especially when something is being carried. Furthermore, when a sliding door is not closed completely, insects or dust may go through the door causing irritation to those inside.
To keep a sliding door closed completely, a conventional automatic closing assembly is mounted on the sliding door to provide an auto-returning function to the sliding door. The conventional closing assembly has multiple pipes and a resilient device. The pipes are mounted on a top of the sliding door. The resilient device is mounted in the pipes to provide a returning force for closing the sliding door.
However, the conventional automatic closing assembly for a sliding door has the following shortcomings.
1. The size and the weight of sliding doors vary, and the conventional closing assembly requires a different returning force of the resilient device to provide a suitable returning force for closing a corresponding sliding door. Then, manufacturing multiple kinds of the resilient device of the conventional closing assembly is necessary and this will increase the cost of using the conventional closing assembly.
2. Each conventional closing assembly with the resilient device only can provide a particular returning force and be used in a particular size and weight of the sliding door. Therefore, the conventional closing assembly cannot adjust for different kinds of the sliding door or tailored to provide a stronger or weaker returning force depending on application.
3. The returning force of the resilient device of the conventional closing assembly may wear down after a long time and cannot provide a sufficient returning force to the sliding door. Then the conventional closing assembly requires replacement and increases maintenance costs.
Therefore, the invention provides an automatic closing assembly for a siding door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.